


Us against the world

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel said nothing and just looked at Seongwoo's beautiful brown orbs. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Seongwoo in his life, as a best friend, as a lover. He kissed Seongwoo's lips, gently this time and poured all his love into that single kiss.





	Us against the world

**Author's Note:**

> It set after Gaon Awards.
> 
> I was on hiatus when the rumour started and I was sad to hear that there are peaches who left even tho there's already clarifiaction that it was not true. Daniel look soo sad in some of the pics my friend showed me T-T
> 
> Oh, but I'm squeeeling when Daniel took Seongwoo's wrist and they run toward the sunset together, lol
> 
> This fic is just my random thought, hope you all like it :)
> 
> I'm still on hiatus to be honest, but I can't resist :(
> 
> UN-BETAED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]

"Hyung?"

Seongwoo startled from his daydreaming. He looked up and saw Daehwi coming out of his bedroom. He blinked rapidly from the brightness when Daehwi turn on the light, didn't realize that he's been sitting in the dark. He smiled and said. "What is it Daehwi-ah?"

"He hasn't come home yet?" Daehwi asked, looking worried.

"No, not yet."Seongwoo said, smiling. He didn't want to make the younger boy worried. "I'm sure he was just caught up with practice."

"He looked so sad when he left the house." Daehwi said, sitting on the chair beside the older male.

Seongwoo smiled and pulled Daehwi into a hug. He rubbed the younger boy's back up and down gently. "You're a good kid, Hwi-ah."

"It's just wrong to see him sad like that."Daehwi said, hugging Seongwoo back tightly.

"I'll take care of it, I promised."Seongwoo said. "Don't you worry yourself over it."

Seongwoo sighed and let go of Daehwi. He walked back into his bedroom, took his jacket from the closet and put it on. When he walked out of his bedroom he saw Daehwi still standing at the living room. "Get some rest, I'll take him home."

"Yes, Hyung."Daehwi said, smiling. If there's anyone who could pull Daniel-hyung from the dark place, it was Seongwoo-hyung, Daehwi's sure of it.  
~~*~~

  
No one's outside when he stepped outside their apartment building. It was almost midnight when Seongwoo realized that Daniel's nowhere in the house.

It was cold outside. Seongwoo put his hand in front of his mouth, breath into them to try to warm them up. He quickly walked toward the YMC building where he pretty sure where his boyfriend is. He's glad that their new dorm was within the walking distance to their agency building.

He greeted the night guard when he finally reached his destination. Taking the lift he pressed the button to the practice rooms floor. They always used the same room, that's why he knew he was right about Daniel's whereabout when he saw the light was on. He opened the door quietly and smiled when he saw Daniel inside, dancing to 'Don't let me down'.

Seongwoo stepped inside and leaned his body on the wall, watching the younger moved his body to the beat of the song. It always fascinate him whenever hr saw Daniel dance. The power, the grace, the fluid movement of his body, it borderline erotic. He will never get bored watching him dance.

He clapped slowly when Daniel finally stop and turned the music off.

Daniel said nothing, he just looked at the older male through the mirror while wiping his sweat with the neck of his t-shirt. He was the first to break eye contact when Seongwoo lifted his eyebrows at Daniel's lack of words. He walked toward his bag at the corner of the room and bend down to retrieved his hand towel.

"You done?"Seongwoo asked, walking toward the younger male but stop when Daniel took a step back, clearly avoiding him. "Daniel?"

"What are you doing here, Hyung?"Daniel asked.

"I'm here to pick you up."Seongwoo said, frowning at Daniel's behaviour. "It's past midnight and you have a train to catch at 10 in the morning, you need to rest."

"I'm not a kid, I can go home by myself."Daniel said stiffly.

"You've been here since afternoon, have you even eaten yet?"Seongwoo asked again, still frowning.

"I told you, I'm not a kid, so stop acting like you're my mom."Daniel said, turning his body, back toward Seongwoo.

"Well, I don't know about that."Seongwoo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You did act like a kid right now."

"Just go home, Hyung."Daniel said, sighing while running his hand through his wet hair. "I want to be alone right now."

"I'm just worried about you."Seongwoo said, walking closer toward the younger male and took his hand.

"I'm fine!"Daniel said with a rise voice while tugging his hand from Seongwoo's.

This was the first time Seongwoo saw Daniel like this and this was the first time he heard Daniel rise his voice. He took Daniel's hand again gently and said. "Look at me."

"Please, Hyung, just leave."Daniel said and took a deep breath. "I don't know what would I do if you don't leave me alone."

"You won't hurt me."Seongwoo said with a firm voice.

Daniel turned quickly and pushed Seongwoo to the wall before he himself pinned the older male with his body. He took both Seongwoo's hand and pinned them with his hand above Seongwoo's head. Without saying anything he leaned down and kissed Seongwoo's lips roughly.

Seongwoo's eyes widen when Daniel pushed him toward the wall. He could feel Daniel's heavy breath across his face and Daniel's heart beats rapidly from where their chests pressed together. He closed his eyes quickly when Daniel pressed their mouth together and the younger bites his lips painfully. There's no gentleness or finesse in this kiss. Daniel kissed like a starve man being offered a banquet.

Seongwoo felt his own heart pounds painfully inside his ribcages, part of him afraid with this Daniel who treat him roughly but part of him also felt excited and aroused by the way the younger male manhandled him. He let Daniel took what he need for him and he just took whatever Daniel willing to offer.

"Is this about the rumour?"Seongwoo asked when Daniel finally slowed down his rough kiss and peck his lips gently instead.

"I'm so sorry, Hyung."Daniel said and leaned back to look at Seongwoo's face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"The rumour doesn't hurt my feeling."Seongwoo said, tilting his head back when Daniel burrowed his face on his neck and bite gently. "I'm not upset about it either."He took Daniel's head in between his hand and pulled him to look at him.

Seongwoo's sighed when he saw Daniel's face, full of hurt and regret. He knew what upset Daniel the most was not the rumour itself. It was the thought that it would hurt people around him, especially him as Daniel's lover.

Seongwoo looked at Daniel's eyes and smiled. "Next time, if you're upset about something, anything, just talk to me, okay?"

"Yes, Hyung."Daniel said with a sad voice.

"One more thing."Seongwoo said, caressing Daniel's cheek with his thumb slowly. "Don't just decide by yourself what I feel about something, blame yourself over it and suddenly decided to shut me out."

Daniel said nothing and just looked at Seongwoo's beautiful brown orbs. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Seongwoo in his life, as a best friend, as a lover. He kissed Seongwoo's lips, gently this time and poured all his love into that single kiss.

"I'm not hurt about it, it was not true anyway. Even if it was true it was all in the past."Seongwoo said after they separated. "It's bound to happen whether you like it or not, it just happen that yours came out first. Don't think that I don't have my fair share of relationship too during my school days."

"I understand."Daniel said and pulled Seongwoo into a hug before inhaling his scent deeply. It was calming and it felt like home.

"What I'm upset about was you keeping quiet about how upset you are and keep everything to yourself."Seongwoo said, his eyes burning from holding back tears. "We're supposed to face everything together, not you beating yourself over it and avoiding me for the whole day."

"I'm sorry."Daniel said into Seongwoo's neck. "I didn't mean to hurt you but I still hurt you in the end."

Seongwoo hit Daniel's back with his hand slowly and said. "You know how lonely I could be without you by my side."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."Daniel said, mouthing the word 'sorry' into Seongwoo's skin over and over again.

"You better be."Seongwoo said, sniffling quietly.

They just stood there, hugging each other, reassuring themselves that whatever happened they would have each other's back. Things like this won't tear them apart, it would strengthened their bond instead.

"Let's go home, it's past midnight and you have a train to catch in the morning, you need to rest."Seongwoo said when they finally let go of each other. "And you also have to apologised to Daehwi for making him worried."

Daniel just nodded his head. He took Seongwoo's hand and laced their finger together, not wanting to let go of the other's hand. He grabbed his bag and they walked toward the door.

"It's us against the world, right?"Daniel said, smiling at the older male.

"Yes."Seongwoo said, smiling back to the younger male and closed the door behind them. "Together."


End file.
